Until Next Time
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: AU! Erza is 9 years old and lost in the amusement park. She almost cried when she saw a blue-haired boy asking her what's wrong. "Are you lost?" He ask and Erza nod. That boy smile, "Then, I'll help you find your family." JERZA! SEQUEL ARE PUBLISHED! Read chapter 2 if you want to know about the sequel
1. Until We Meet Again

_**Never thought I can pull out this one-shot so quickly! And WARNING! THIS STORY IS AU and about when Erza and Jellal are still a kid. I hope you all enjoy this story and please read my other stories okay? That's all, bye!**_

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Grandpa Rob? Kagura?" I searched at the Amusement Park. My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm 9 years old, and….. Right now I'm lost. Today, Grandpa Rob promised me and Kagura to go to the amusement park. Usually, Grandpa Rob is busy with his work and can't go out with me and Kagura so of course we both looking forward to it. Well, I can't blame Grandpa Rob for always working since my parents died when I was only three. Kagura is my younger sister, she's one year younger than me. Kagura get so excited that she took Grandpa Rob and I to a lot of place. I'm fine with that, but…

"_**Grandpa Rob! This way, this way!" Kagura pointed the Ferris wheel. "Kagura, Erza still haven't choose anything to ride." Grandpa Rob warned. "Oh, right! Sorry Erza-nee… Which one do you want to ride?" Kagura ask and I shook my head. "It's okay, Kagura can choose what we should ride, I don't know which one I want to ride since there's so many." I answer. Kagura looks so happy and gran grandpa Rob. "Let's go there!" Kagura pointed the way and then run. "W-wait!" I followed but lost Kagura and Grandpa Rob. **_

"Grandpa Rob… Where are you?" I talked with a small voice. My sight become blur because my eyes are teary. "What's wrong?" I heard a boy's voice. I look up and I saw a boy who just a slight taller than me, his hair is blue and got a tattoo in his left eye. "Are you lost?" That boy smile at me and ask. I nodded a little and wipe my tears. "Want to have play for a while?" That boy smile and then grab my hand. "Okay!" I smile and answer.

"Wahh! A cotton candy!" I look at the kid around my age is buying a cotton candy and look all sparkly and happy. "Wait here a moment." That boy told me and then going to buy a cotton candy. "Here you go." That boy smile and gave me the cotton candy. "B-but…." I tried to refuse but he take my hand and gave it to me. "Your welcome." That boy smile. I wonder how he can smile so often without getting tired at all. We played a lot for a whole hour. We saw a clown, going to haunted house, buying cotton candy, and many more.

"By the way, what is your name?" That boy ask. "I-it's Erza…." I answer. "Erza….. And your last name?" That boy ask and I shook my head. "I don't have any. Grandpa Rob say that I need to choose it myself." I answer. "I see….. Then, I'm going to help you!" That boy look me in the eyes. I nodded as an approval and then walk with him. "Ah! Your hair is so beautiful!" that boy touch my hair. "Wha-what?" I shook of his hand. I don't like it when someone touch my hair, it feels uncomfortable. "What a beautiful Scarlet hair!" that boy comment. "Scarlet?" I ask. Now that he reminds me, my hair is Scarlet. Kagure had a purple hair like my dad, I had a scarlet hair like my mom. I only remember a little about them, but I'm sure of it.

"By the way, why are you only tell story about your grandpa and little sister? How about your parents?" That boy ask. I didn't tell for a while and stop my footstep. "My parents died when I was three." I answer. "I see….. Sorry….." That boy look down, seems like he feels bad. "I-it's okay! You don't have to feel bad about it!" I told him as I saw his looks. "Ah! Erza-nee!" Kagura waved her hands and run towards me. I look at my right and left, and every way, but I don't see that boy around. "Hey Kagura, did you saw anyone with me that had a blue hair?" I ask making Kagura confused. "I don't see anybody….. But if it's a blue haired boy that had a tattoo in his left eye, I saw him walks towards that way." Kagura pointed the way and I quickly run towards that way. I felt bad that he left like that after I told him about my parents.

"Erza-nee!" I heard Kagura shouted and run towards me. "Erza! Where do you want to go?" Grandpa Rob shouted and follow me too, but I didn't care. I run until I'm exhausted, but I can't find that boy around. Maybe he's hiding? "Wha-what's wrong, Erza-nee?" Kagura panted as she stopped running too. "Erza, are you alright?" Grandpa Rob ask, but I didn't realized until a few seconds since my mind when somewhere else.

**Jellal's P.O.V**

"Erza-nee!" I saw a kid calling Erza with an old-man in her right. Must be Erza's family. I quickly go away as I knew that they run towards Erza. Since Erza is not alone anymore, guess I stop accompanying her. I realized she would search me in every place, so I quickly hide. I saw her searching after she stop running. I want to tell her to stop searching me, but I just can't go out like that. Then, I saw the kid that called Erza earlier and the old-man again. Now that I know Erza is really safe, I can let her go.

**Erza's P.O.V**

Are that boy really nowhere to be found? "Now that reminds me, I haven't ask his name…" I mumbled. "Huh? Did you say something, dear Erza?" Grandpa Rob ask as he realized. I smile a little as his voice echoed in my head, _"what a beautiful Scarlet hair." _I remember his face, and smile.

"Grandpa Rob."

"What is it, Erza?"

"Grandpa Rob, I found out what's my last name is." It makes Grandpa Rob and Kagura surprised. And then, Grandpa Rob smile a little, "Really? What will it be?" he ask. Kagura still looks surprised and shocked. Well, I don't blame her since I always said I didn't need a last name. "Scarlet." I answer. "Huh?" Grandpa Rob looks shocked. "My name will be… Erza…. Scarlet…." I look up and saw Grandpa Rob with a serious eyes, Grandpa Rob smile at me, "what a beautiful name isn't it?" Grandpa Rob hold Kagura's hand and walk. "Let's go home now." Grandpa Rob smile. I feel so happy that Grandpa Rob approve my decision. "Yes!" I answer with a big smile in my face.

"_Until we meet again…" _I thought and closed my eyes as I remember that boy's faces. Next time we met, I'll make sure to know his name! I swear!

**Jellal's P.O.V**

I'm sure Erza already realized that she haven't ask my name. I can't help but smile as I remember her face. _"Until we meet again….." _I thought and smile. I'm sure that we will meet again in the future.

Ten Years Later….

I'm already twenty and I still remember Erza. I didn't mean to show off, but anyone that confessed to me, I reject them as I remember Erza. When I walk to school in the morning….. "Erza-nee!" I look and search for that voice. I found a long, acarlet hair spreading as a girl went out the door. "You forgot your lunch!" A purple haired girl give her a bento. "Ah! Sorry Kagura! I'm going ahead alright? I have a duty today!" that scarlet haired girl run and went through me. I hold her hand unconsciously, "You are-

_**ANDDD CUTTTT! How is it? I'm planning to make it a one-shot. Should I continue this story? Review please! What do you think about this story? Too boring? I make it because this idea popped out in my head when I'm making 'Thanks To The Fever.' Stupid head and ideas that always interrupt me for making a new story all the time! Anyway, I tried my best in this story to make it not too OOC. And I'm sorry if some of you are waiting for the next chapter of 'Thanks To The Fever.' I can't think of any ideas T^T. Every ideas I had is AU…. Sooo….. Please deal with it for a while when I'm making the next chapter of 'Thanks To The Fever.' Alright? That's all! Bye! :D**_


	2. SEQUEL!

_**Hey guys! PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE MULTI CHAPTER FOR UNTIL NEXT TIME! So, I think that this story getting kinda... Weird and wasn't my style. I just got a permissions to copyrighted LaynaPanda's story of Camp Dragneel and thinking that I will do a sequel. How is that? Sorry if you think this is a new chapter or stuff ;( I want to give you but no ideas popped out in my mind. I'll continue it as I promised to since I don't want to break my promise with you all. Check my story called: "Summer Camp" Because it's the sequel. And of course like usual: GALE, GRUVIA, NALU, AAANDDDD JERZA^^ Read it guys! Thanks and sorry once again. But I really did making the sequel right?**_


End file.
